Engaged to a Psychopath
by California Sunshine
Summary: Horus Ra gets engaged to Marik(hikari) Ishtar but doesn't know how he looks like. They meet eachother when Marik 'accidently' gropes her. How will she react when she finds out that he groped her and that he plans to rule the world? Marikxoc


Hey, everybody! I'm California Sunshine, but you can call me CS. I might have reviewed your fic as an anonymous reviewer by the name of Chelsea or assourasalemon. If I have reviewed your fic then the little people inside my head tell me to tell you that you should update more often. But remember that they said that not me.

CS: This is my first fic so be nice!! Nice reviews are welcomed whereas flames aren't. The pairing is (hikari) Marikxoc. Monica do the disclaimer.

Monica: Okely-dokely. CS doesn't own Yugioh, but she does own Horus, Hathor, Osiris, and Nephthys, Brenen's phone number, a picture of her and Mike, a crush on a guy named Mitchell, and a minus fourteen out of twenty-four on her Pre-Algebra homework.

CS: O.oU Okay, you didn't need to tell them that. Oh, yeah, sorry if this is crappy. I'm a novice writer ya know.

"OH MY RA, I FREAKIN' HATE THIS!!!!" a girl screamed tugging at her ebony hair. Apparently, she must have been in a very bad mood because everything in her room was either a) broken, b) dented, or c) about to be broken.

"But Miss Horus, please consider this. Marik seems to be a nice man," a woman around the age of twenty-three said.

Horus (ebony haired girl) just stared blankly at the older woman for awhile before saying, "Have you even seen him? Know what he looks like? How he acts? And plus, I'm too young to be married."

Sighing, Hathor said while cleaning up the mess Horus made, "Miss Horus, you MUST do what your father tells you to. Whether it is bad or good."

But Horus wasn't listening to Hathor instead she was thinking of ways she could escape the engagement. I know, I could move to Japan. I mean, why would he want to go there. But the real question is HOW am I going to get there.

The next few months came by so quickly; Horus didn't even notice that it was almost her birthday. "Oh my Ra!! It's almost my birthday!!! Can you believe it Osiris?!!" Horus screamed.

"Don't you mean OUR birthday!?!!" an angered Osiris inquired 1.

Horus just laughed nervously before saying, "Heh, heh, heh, I forgot about that."

"By Ra, Horus, You're SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO stupid." Osiris said, attempting to walk away, but couldn't do to the fact that Horus was grabbing her arm.

"What do you want?!" she yelled furiously. Horus stared into Osiris' crystal blue eyes and said in a barely audible voice, "We need to talk." "About what?" "Something..."

Horus told Osiris all about her plan of escaping the engagement. Osiris just stared at her blankly for a while.

"So can I help you escape?!!" she asked excitedly, the need for excitement coursing through her veins.

"Of course!!" "But wait," Horus said in sad tone, "We won't be able to see each other anymore."

"Aw, it's okay," she said reassuringly while patting her sister's back, "As long as you're happy, then I am too."

"Okay then. Let's get the show on the road!!"

For next few months Horus, Osiris, and Hathor were setting up Horus' plan, getting the necessary items, making arrangements, and stuff like that.

Soon it was time for Horus and Hathor to leave.

It was really sad day for the trio, especially for Osiris. She would be left all alone or so we would think.

"Don't worry, Osiris. Nephthys'll be here for ya." Horus said reassuringly.

"I know."

"Well, good-bye Miss Osiris. Please make sure my sister, Nephthys 2, behaves."

"Okay, bye sister!! Bye cousin 3!!!" Osiris yelled.

The duo headed towards the airport. Since they left around 2 in the morning, the airport was less crowed than usual.

The plane ride was pretty boring. All Horus did was eat, go to the bathroom, watch a movie, and sleep. This happened repeatedly. Hathor did the same thing too.

"We will be landing in Domino Airport in five minutes. Please stay seated," a female voice said on the speaker thingy that pilots use. (What were they called again? I forgot. --U)

"C'mon Miss Horus. We're almost there," urged Hathor.

"Aw, c'mon Hathor, I told ya to jus' call me Horus."

"But..." "No but's Hathor. Just call me Horus."

Once they got out of the plane, Hathor and Horus headed towards the luggage area. But unnoticed by them, a certain blonde Egyptian was right behind them.

Luckily, Marik didn't do anything psychotically deranged such as choose random people to become mind slaves or send those scary old women that were staring at him to the Shadow Realm. But he did do something VERY, VERY, wrong.

He walked up behind Horus, pretending to 'accidentally' grab her ass. Too bad Marik didn't know what would happen next. After Marik grabbed her ass, Horus immediately halted. In a swift movement, Horus kicked Marik 'where-the-don't-sun-shine' and started to hit him with her bag, which was quite heavy, due to fact that she had a TON of gold jewelry in there.

After Marik recovered and Horus stopped hitting him he asked in a feigned innocent tone, "Excuse me miss, but why did you attack me?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, mister! You grabbed my ass, I know it!!" she angrily proclaimed.

"I'm sorry miss, but you must be mistak-..." "You piece of shit, don't lie to me!!"

This must have infuriated Marik because before she knew it she was on the floor clutching her stomach.

"What the fuck was that for?!!"

"Shut up bitch. That's what you get for kicking me in the balls."

"Ra, you didn't have to be so violent."

But Marik didn't even hear that last comment because he was gone.

"Excuse me miss, do you need some help?"

"Ryou?!!"

1 Osiris and Horus are twins.

2 Nephthys and Hathor are twins.

3 Hathor, Nephthys, Osiris, and Horus are cousins, but Hathor and Nephthys treat them (Osiris and Horus) as if they are of a higher rank than them. I'll explain more about this later.

CS: Gasp, WTF is Ryou doing there?!

Monica: I don't know.

CS: Well, how was it? Crappy, awesome...? I NEED to know.

Monica: And now it's the advice of the chapter. It usually doesn't have anything to do with the chapter.

CS: And since this is the first chapter of my first fic I'll give ya five pieces of advice. Since five is...

Monica and CS: CHARLIE'S FAVORITE NUMBER!!! (inside joke)

Advice #1: Don't trust the dancing, pink bears and bunnies in your head, you're not in love. (As quoted from my friend, Lauren)

Advice #2: You can swear in history class, most likely the teacher won't hear you. I know mine doesn't. :D But DON'T say it too loud.

Advice #3: DON'T HATE PEOPLE WITHOUT A GOOD REASON!!!! (very important)

Advice #4: Try to fail your math tests, quizzes, pop quizzes, and homework on purpose, so you won't be placed in an advanced math class. Now if only I learned that sooner...

Advice #5: ALWAYS KEEP YOUR FRIENDS' SECRETS !!! OR ELSE THEY WILL BE VERY MAD AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

CS: Oh, and if ya like Yu Yu Hakusho, then read Moonsnow neko's fic A Jewel's Beauty.

CS: And does anybody know how to get a boyfriend? I want one SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOO bad.

Amanda: Hey, isn't today Lauren's birthday?

CS: You're right (for once!!)!! And today is Josephine Jekyl's (authoress of Unrequited Love, another Marikxoc fic) birthday too! Happy birthday to both of you and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Monica: R&R!!


End file.
